Oh! Brother
by Chocolate4ever
Summary: Miyuki was only child and lives with her father, for her parents divorced when she was 5. Everything was fine until her father announces he will be re-married again. What's even worse was she has a step-brother. Will Miyuki accept her step-mother and step-brother? Or will Miyuki and her step-brother will be closer than they thought? OCxYukimura and OCSxothers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis TT^TT**

* * *

"What do you mean about that?" a bluenette shouted.

"Oh come on Yuki, you need a mother" her mother explained trying to calm down the angry girl.

"I don't need a mother otuo-san!" the bluenette opened her brown hazel eyes; her hair was in a mess from the gripping she was doing.

"Oh come on, I'll promise you anything just agree with me!" her father shouted back knowing her daughter's temper.

"Anything?" the girl asked raising a brow.

DING DONG

"Hai, anything" her father said, "And can you go get the door" her father pointed to the white door.

I grunted as soon as I open the door, "Ohayo and welcome to hell" I said with a bored smile on my face.

"Yuki!" I heard my father shouted and grabbed my right arm. "Please excuse her" he said gesturing the woman to enter.

The woman was around 30's, her brown hair was tied in a messy bun so I can clearly see her face. Her eyes are sapphire which reminds me of someone, her thin rosy lips quirk up to a smile as soon as she sees me.

"Ohayo I'm Yukimura Harumi" my eyes widen in shock. _Shit! Please of all people not him!_ She smiled and continued, "And meet my son, Yukimura Seiichi" as soon as she said that Yukimura entered our humble dwelling.

A familiar guy entered, too familiar. As soon as I see him I shouted, "Otou-san!" I looked at Yukimura-senpai with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yuki stop yelling if you don't want our guests to go deaf" he said from the kitchen. "You never told me she has a son!" I whined.

"Gomen it slipped my mind" he said grinning like a fool. _Oh, I'm so gonna kill you later!_ "Are you insane?" I asked pacing around not caring about our so-called guests.

"Yuki stop" my dad said coming out of the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me she has a son?" I said pointing to Yukimura, "And most of all he is a senpai to me! Do you know how many girls will kill me? Knowing I'm the future step-sister of the demigod!" I shouted, my face was twisting from emotions.

I heard Yukimura chuckled, one thing about him and me is that he always teases me with the other regulars for watching their practice but what can I do? I have nothing to do.

"Oh so you know each other, this would be fine" he said laughing with Harumi. I pouted, Yukimura was seating on one of the couches while Harumi and dad were sitting side by side, I was standing in the middle like giving a lesson to them but that doesn't matter.

"You said you wanted a mom" my dad mocked my voice. "Yeah but that was like 3 years ago, I'm 13….. Dad" I said, hands planted on my hips.

"How about we go eat outside?" he asked playing with the car keys. "NO! We're not yet finish here Yuuji Jun!" I said, and everyone started laughing. "It's not funny" I pouted, my eyes were forming some tears in my eyes. _Okaa-san help me! TT^TT_

My dad stopped laughing as soon as I quiet down; everyone followed my father and looked at me. It felt like the time when I first stepped in Rikkadai but Yukimura-senpai help me or I should start nee-chan.

I puffed my cheeks, "I'm going to sleep at grammy tonight" I said darting off to my room. "Mom isn't home, my brother also" my dad said with a smirk.

I grunted, "Fine, let's go eat" I said taking a jacket.

* * *

In the car

Dad was driving; Harumi was in the front seat leaving me beside a sadistic senpai. I was still mumbling things, "Yuki" my dad warned me for the nth time. "Dad" I said with an annoyed face. "Yuuji Miyuki" he said glaring at me through the rear mirror.

I sulked down, "Hai" I said with a pout, and Yukimura chuckled beside me.

_This was so stupid._

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please leave your reviews! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update please don't kill me~ I was pretty busy with my life.**

**And thanks for those who reviewed and followed and favorited XDD**

**I do not own Prince Of Tennis if I did the story will be about them getting girlfriends.**

* * *

Yuki rolled her eyes as she listened to her father and Harumi's conversation. She kept looking out the window not wanting to look at the demigod 12 inches away from her. She kept tapping her fingers on the window wishing she should've went with her cousin even if he acts like a diva.

"So Yuki you're a sophomore right?" Harumi asked taking a glance to the over so bored girl. Yuki nodded her head, she didn't like talking to strangers, especially the one who her father is going to marry.

The conversations continue making Yuki wished that the ride would be fast. 'It feels like I'm listening to one of grandmother's BORING STORIES' the girl thought.

"Okay we're here!" she heard her father say as they pull up infront of a restaurant. "Finally~" Yuki said opening her side of the door not caring about her father's glare at her.

She enter the story ahead of the 3, everyone smiled as she opened the door, of course Yuki was the pretty famous girl here, when she was a young girl she used to perform here with no care and staff here used to tease her about that.

"Hey Yuki!" the manager Sakura greeted the grumpy girl, followed by choruses of 'Hello's' and 'Yuki'. Yuki simply smiled at them and went to their usual seats. Sakura followed her, "Alone?" Sakura asked raising a brow as Yuki propped her arms to the table. "Nope!" Yuki said as ponted her thumb at her father and the other two.

"Oh" Sakura said surpised, "Now I know why these girl has a temper" she mumbled at herself as she lead the other three to the table. Much to Yuki's dismay she seated next to Yukimura. 'Crap!' she thought glaring at Sakura who just simply smiled.

The waiter arrived, Akino one of Yuki's family good friend. "Yo! Yuki, seems like you've got company!" Akino teased as he gave all of them the menus purpousely forgetting Yuki. "The usual right?" he grinned from ear to ear. "As always~" Yuki chimed and smiled.

Yukimura stared at Yuki he never saw the girl so happy, even at school she was known as the 'Ice Princess' for being so cold and she has few friends. The rest of them ordered making Akino leave them.

"You're pretty close with him?" Harumi asked the bored girl. Yuki was blowing her bangs and nodded, "Been friends with him since I was a little girl" Yuki explained. "Yeah and Akino used to have this little crush on Yuki!" Yuuji, Yuki's dad said loud enough for everyone to hear. Causing people to tease the youngest employee Akino about his tiny crush on Yuki.

Yukimura stiffened, and Yukimura never felt this way especially on girl, maybe his brotherly affection came out, but no this was something else he can't explain.

After some few chit chats, their food arrive with Akino serving it, "And for the brattinela" he smirked as he placed Yuki's food on the table. "Hahaha Thanks Bakino" Yuki teased showing her rare eye smiles making Yukimura wonder why she never showed it around the school.

* * *

After the dinner they all went to return to the house. The ride back was quiet, causing Yuki to fall asleep she was tired from her dance practice and the 'fight' awhile ago with her dad. Her eye lids slowly felt heavy as she closed them wanting to get a rest from her hetic Friday. Her head dropped to the window making a thud sound causing everyone to look at the sleeping girl.

"She must be tired" Harumi commented as she eyed Yuki with soft eyes. Yuuji, nodded "She kept insisting that she can handle the dance club and studies together. By the way Seichi, can you look after her when you're at school. Yuki has a bit of a temper" he said chuckling nervously. Yukimura nodded showing the older man his ever so meaningful smiles.

As they arrived at the house, Yuuji asked if Yukimura can carry Yuki to her room since the old man is tired. Yukimura simpky agreed and carried Yuki bridal style. "You and your mother are gonna move here right?" Yuuji asked as he and Yukimura were climbing up the stairs. "Hai" the boy answered as Yuuji unlocked Yuki's room.

Flicking the lights open Yukimura could see Yuki still holds on to her childhood, stuff toy were placed on the shelfs. Yuki's room was painted lavender, the curtains were white and same patterns go with her bed. Her desk a little disarranged as her homeworks and projects were piled up.

Yuuji removed the blanket and let Yukimura lay Yuki down removing her doll shoes. Yuuji tucked Yuki to bed and the two left the room not before Yukimura took a glance at the sleeping figure who looks so angelic. 'See you next morning Miyuki' he said before turning the lights off.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please leave your reviews as your support and I'll update tomorrow maybe or next week but no promises~ Thanks again and see you in the next chapter of **

**Oh! Brother**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers! I'm finally back after our exams! Thank you for your reviews from the previous chapter everyone! I really appreciate them! **

**And here I am back with the new chapter of "Oh! Brother" I hope everyone would enjoy and review! That's all and on with the story!**

* * *

Saturday, what a beautiful day to start the weekend.

Riiinnnngggg!

Yuki glared at her Pororo alarm clock who just ruined her from her wonderful sleep. As she continue glaring at it wishing it would turn off she just decided to slam the thing off followed by a grunt. She carried her self away from her paradise which is her bed of course. She was totally lucky that they don't have any practice today or else her whole body will be sore again.

She went inside her bathroom as she did her morning routine. She wore a simple tee and a black shorts since it was so hot today. Tying her hair in a messy bun, she noticed something weird from her routine.

Thinking very hard as she finally look at her reflection at the mirror, she remembered, her dad didn't go to check her up which is totally weird since her dad always do that and NEVER forgets. She merely shrugged maybe her dad was tired from the diner last night.

* * *

Running down stairs the whole village was awaken up by Yuki's famous dolphin scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her scream sounded like a someone shouting away from a ghost who just appeared out of nowhere but NO. THE GHOST WAS THE Yukimura mother-and-son. She looked at them like they're scaring the wits out of her and glared at her happily sitting father.

"Dad!" Yuki scrambled off in front of her dad. "Oh what a pleasant morning Yuki" her dad greeted. Yuki glared, she clearly knows her dad planned all this. Taking her seat on the dinning room she began gulping her chocolate milk.

"I'm going to sleep at the diva's house" Yuki said as she finished her glass of milk. Her dad chuckled but then turned serious, "Oh no, all of us will have some bonding!" her dad said very happy.

Yuki's eyes bulged out, "Nope! I'm going to sleep at the diva's house since our last night dinner practically ruin it" she said regaining her composure. Yuuji thought for awhile, "How about we go this afternoon and you'll be fetched by your cousin maybe at..." Yuuji looked thoughtful, "7 pm" he said with a foolish grin.

Harumi looked at the girl who turned gloomy, "Ne how about we three would go and Yuki will just go to her dear cousin" she said as she sat down at the table earning weird glances from Yukimura and Yuuji. "No, and besides Yuki and me didn't hang out for awhile since she had her dance practices" Yuuji said in a firm tone and that ended the discussion.

* * *

Yuki went up to her room to change her clothes for this typical bonding. Now she wished she had dance practice or just left super early. She likes hanging out with her dad but with her future mother and... brother, NO WAY IN HELL.

She just wear a simple blue shirt and skinny jeans, tying her hair into a cute pony tail revealing her perfectly trimmed bangs and fringes, she looked like a very pretty girl. Yuki isn't the type of girl who puts on crappy make ups or what so, she looked pretty in the natural way.

She opened the door only to be bumped on Yukimura who was going to knock. She hit his chest since he was at least 1 and half heads taller than her. Yukimura was merely surprised, he was asked by Yuuji to get Yuki since the girl would take a LONG time at dressing up. He looked down at the girl who just bumped at him looking very beautiful.

Yuki pulled away from Yukimura, she hated when guys touched her well except for her dad and her cousin. "Step away" she said with a venom on her voice. Whenever she used that tone everyone from Rikkadai will run away from the 'Ice Princess' but not Yukimura. Yuki glared at him while trying to past through him. Yukimura coughed he decided to tease this little girl for awhile.

"What?" Yuki asked as she continue to glare at the guy in front of her. Yukimura stared back, "Gomen for bumping into you" he said with a creepy smile. Yuki grunted, 'What does this guy think? Asking me to say sorry at him? Never!' Yuki thought as she went to the right but Yukimura was much faster. "Move aside!" Yuki said a little harsher.

Yukimura smirked, oh how the demigod love challenges, "Make me" he said, as they continue the never ending move right and to the left. Yuki got tired and sighed, "I'm sorry now move" she said harshly. Trying to push Yukimura aside, Yukimura grabbed her arm making the girl look at him straight to the eyes.

Yuki felt lost to his mesmerizing eyes, the eyes everyone feared yet adored, she felt that she was being hypnotized by them. "It's rude to stare" Yukimura said smiling. Yuki scoffed, "It's rude to pull someone without a reason" Yuki said rolling her eyes. "It's rude, not saying sorry properly" Yukimura answered back.

Yuki grunted, "Gomensai" she said in her sweetest voice but it still sounded harsh. Yukimura let go of the girl happy with the teasing he made. He never thought living with Yuki would change his life. He thought as he watch Yuki's retrieving figure.

'You sure are different' Yukimura thought as he went downstairs too.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please leave your reviews, I WOULD TOTALLY APPRECIATE THEM! And can you guess who is Yuki's 'Diva Cousin'? I know it's pretty easy. I hope to see you on the next chapter everyone! Byie! **


End file.
